lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Prologue/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Prologue. Arriving on Foundation Prime * Unknown Cubic Creature: Hey, I found the thing! Uh, I mean, "Anomaly located, master." * Lord Vortech: Yes... * Lord Vortech: I've found it! * Unknown Cubic Creature: Uh... you found it? * Lord Vortech: After all these years of searching, it really exists... Foundation Prime. * Lord Vortech: This depicts the Foundation Elements - artefacts from the start of time, scattered across the dimensions. * Lord Vortech: And only I can gather them all in one place. * Unknown Cubic Creature: Just so you know... the Foundation Elements are the cornerstones of time and space. So they're... Kinda important. To the... Entire universe. * Lord Vortech: Your services are no longer required. * Unknown Cubic Creature: But the elements can't be safely harnessed - it's too dangerous! And what about that pay raise you promised meeeee...?! * Lord Vortech: I will have them all, I will control their power. I will make universes collide! * Lord Vortech: Aargh- * Lord Vortech: No! I will not be denied perfection! * Lord Vortech: My dedication to this work has taken its toll. Not for much longer can I freely pass between dimensions... * Lord Vortech: But, there is another way. DC Comics World * Robin: Hey! No littering! * Robin: What does Bane want with all this Kryptonite, Batman? * Batman: What everyone wants with Kryptonite, to take down Superman. * Batman: But not today. * Batman: Cut him off at the bridge - we'll have him cornered. * Robin: Okay, Batman! * Robin: Whoa! * Bane: Oh. And we were having such a nice chase. * Batman: Robin? The Lord of the Rings World * Gandalf: You shall not pass! * Gandalf: Aaaaarrrrrr! * Frodo: Gandalf! * Gandalf: Fly, you fools. * Frodo: Nooo! * Batman: Where's Robin? * Gandalf: What? behind you! * Batman: I said, where's Robin? * Gandalf: My dear fellow, I have no idea what you are talking about! Have you tried looking in a tree? * Batman: Not a Robin - Robin. * Batman: He got sucked into a weird hole in Gotham. I jumped in and it lead me to you! * Gandalf: And you are? * Batman: I'm Batman! * Gandalf: My thanks. * Frodo: Gandalf! * Gandalf: Frodo! * Gandalf: The Ring! * Gandalf: Frodo has the One Ring - it cannot fall into the enemy's hands! Quickly, fly! * Batman: I'm not an actual bat, Gandalf! * Samwise Gamgee: I s'pose we'll just wait for them, then. The LEGO Movie World * MetalBeard: Arr! It be Wyldstyle who jigged the best- * Unikitty: This dance-off was FIXED!!! * Unikitty: I mean "Well done, Wyldstyle." * Wyldstyle: Yes! * Wyldstyle: I mean, y'know, whatever. * Wyldstyle: Ngh! Hey, wait, that's mine! * Emmet: Whoa! Wyldstyle! * Wyldstyle: What, wh- WHOAAAAA! * MetalBeard: Arr! It be a kraken, I know it! * Emmet: What the- where'd MetalBeard go?! * Batman: Agh! * Gandalf: Oh! * Batman (The LEGO Movie): Oof! * Wyldstyle: Batman?! Gandalf?! * Wyldstyle: Batman?! * Batman (The LEGO Movie): Ow - you landed on my back, man. * Batman: I'm Batman! * Batman (The LEGO Movie): No, I didn't say... * Batman (The LEGO Movie): Hey! I'm Batman! * Batman: I'm Batman! * Batman (The LEGO Movie): I'M Batman! * Batman: I'm Batman! * Batman (The LEGO Movie): I'm BATMAN. * Gandalf: Oh, twins. I wonder if one of them is evil? * Unikitty: Where did you come from? And why are there two Bat... mans? Bat... men? Bat... mens? * Batman: There aren't. There's only one Batman... * Batman: ...I don't know who the stiff is. * Batman (The LEGO Movie): Hey! * Gandalf: Well, this is all wonderful, but I don't suppose you saw a young Halfling pass this way? * Emmet: What's a Halfling? * Wyldstyle: The only thing we saw was our friend MetalBeard getting dragged into a strange vortex. * Batman: I think it was some kind of dimensional rift... Where is it? * Emmet: It disappeared after it took him. * Wyldstyle: So you didn't cause all that? * Gandalf: Might I suggest that we set on a quest to find this, er, "rift" you say? * Unikitty: A quest?! Let me go pack some rainbow coloured LEGO bricks! * Emmet: And I'll get my wrench! * Gandalf: We shall be the Fellowship of the- * Gandalf and Wyldstyle: Aaaaarrrrrr! * Batman (The LEGO Movie): "Fellowship of the Aar!"? That's a terrible name. * Emmet: Aw! They left without the whole gang? * Unikitty: Gang, shmang! They left without *me*! Rargh! * Batman (The LEGO Movie): That guy wasn't anything special. Ngh... Hup! * Batman (The LEGO Movie): Oof! * Batman (The LEGO Movie): Dang it. The Rift Loop * Gandalf: We are at this strange beast's mercy and I do not trust where it is leading us, we must get out! * Batman: Agreed. * Batman: I need your scanner. * Batman: If I can locate whatever's generating this rift... * Batman: ...Then I can disrupt it. * Gandalf: Does that mean it worked? Entering Vorton * Wyldstyle: Well, I don't quite know what you did, but we're still alive. * Gandalf: Are you sure? * Batman: This technology looks advanced... My guess? That gateway created the rift that brought us here. * Gandalf: Which gateway? * Batman: The one that exploded. * Gandalf: Hmm... Then perhaps... * Wyldstyle: ....We should rebuild it! The Gateway Rebuilt * Gateway Keeper: Re-routing from back-up power. All systems are go. Limited system functionality restored. * Wyldstyle: "Limited system functionality"? Am I going to lose an arm if I go through that thing? * Batman: It does look unstable. I saw some glowing parts get sucked into it - they must have been important. * Gandalf: Well, it seems to be... alive, at least. * Wyldstyle: My relic scanner's showing that there's definitely something through there. * Gandalf: Could it be leading us to the missing bricks? * Batman: Could be... * Wyldstyle: Or MetalBeard? * Batman: Couldn't be. * MetalBeard: Aaaaaar! * Wyldstyle: That's MetalBeard! He's in trouble! * Wyldstyle: Or he's happy, he uses "Aar!" for a lot of things. Either way, we have to find him! Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Year 1 Category:LEGO Dimensions